


Don't you touch my son

by StarStorm21



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 23:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13868415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarStorm21/pseuds/StarStorm21
Summary: Taako thinks human life spans are too short. Angus wants to help. Stuff happens.





	Don't you touch my son

Angus opened his eyes and instantly knew what had happened. Even without looking at himself there were things that made it obvious he’d been changed. One was the fact that he could see perfectly fine in the darkness of his room, far better than any human ever could. He reached up and yep those were definitely elf ears.  
Honestly he really shouldn’t be surprised. Taako had gotten into the habit of using polymorph to change him and Magnus into elves whenever he was reminded of the shortness of human lifespans and just last night Taako was telling the story of another elf not recognizing them and mistaking Kravitz for human. He’d berated Taako and asked what the point was dating someone who was going to die soon? Of course the elf had gotten the scare of his life when Kravitz revealed who he was and it was honestly a very funny story but it had obviously gotten Taako thinking about the humans he did have close.   
Stretching he got up and rolled out of bed. Magnus was most likely already telling Taako to turn him back and he should probably do the same. He reached for his glasses and paused. Or maybe he could indulge Taako a little. At least for a little while, until he’d come to terms with human lifespans and stopped burning such a high level spell slot every time he was reminded of them. After all Angus wasn’t as attached to his human body as Magnus was and it was clear Taako needed help getting over his fears. Also a selfish part of him liked having a physical reminder that Taako did actually care about him. Yeah he’d wait a little while to be turned back this time.   
A couple days later Angus was running a few feet ahead of Taako, as they walked down the streets of Neverwinter. His new elf ears twitched at every sound but were always trained on the wizard behind him. He’d admit that being an elf did have its perks.   
Unfortunately, not crashing into someone when you weren’t paying attention was not one of them and he stumbled back when he hit a large and rather cold man.   
“Oh, sorry sir.” Angus looked up and his eyes widened with recognition. “Oh Mr. Kravitz, sir. I’m sorry for running into you. I should be more careful.”  
“It’s quite alright, Angus. However, I would like to ask, why are you an elf at this current moment?”  
“Oh, Taako had one of his ‘human life spans are too short’ moments again and I decided to wait until he’s stopped having them so often.”  
“I see, so this is not a permanent change then?”  
Angus blinked as if the idea of permanently being an elf had never occurred to him, a strange feeling for the world’s greatest detective, no doubt. Before he had time to process this and give an answer Taako caught up to them and smiled up at Kravitz.  
“Hey babe, what’re you doing material side?”  
“Hello Taako, I was taking care of a cult of necromancers in the area. I was just headed back to the astral plane when young Angus bumped into me.”  
“Cool, Angus and I were going clothes shopping; I’m trying to get him into something other than a sweater vest. Since you just finished with work, would you like to come along?”  
“I would be delighted.”  
Kravitz walked along next to Taako as they entered a rather high end clothing store. Silks and cottons hung on every rack in several lavish colors and a small room in the back had a sign that said dressing room over it.   
Taako pulled Angus over to the children’s section and they started to look through the racks, while Kravitz stood off to the side. A short time later a Halfling woman came inside and glanced over to the other three occupants of the store. Her eyes lit up and she smiled.  
“Oh isn’t that cute, I love seeing families out and spending time together.”  
Taako stiffened as soon as the words hit his ears and he seemed to malfunction for a moment. Thankfully Kravitz was able to snap him out of it and they resume looking for clothes, although, Taako was slightly more quiet and thoughtful after that.  
They eventually settle on a few outfits that Taako could deal with but also didn’t go against Angus’ professional stile. Taako payed for them confidently, even after the woman at the front desk told him the price and they exit the small shop.  
“Well I don’t know about you but I’m starving. There’s this wonderful little café a few blocks down, how does that sound?”  
Angus agrees happily and Kravitz gave no objection so they started down the street. Like before Angus trotted a few feet ahead; this time watching out for anyone he might run into. However, that didn’t keep him safe from those he couldn’t see.  
Kravitz was the first to realize something was wrong but was too late to do anything as two unnaturally blackened hands grab Angus and pull him down an alley. Both he and Taako cried out in alarm and quickly run after the kidnapper.   
They finally cornered the figure at a dead end, scythe and wand already out. The being, rapped in tattered dark robes and skin a patchwork of ghostly white and deathly black, could only be a necromancer. Its malformed lips broke into something resembling a smile as it held Angus tightly with one hand and a dark swirl of magic under the boy’s chin in the other.  
“Don’t move an inch closer.” Its soulless eyes lock with Kravitz. “You know very well I can do far worse than kill the boy.”  
Angus was hyperventilating as his scared eyes dart from Kravitz, to Taako, to the dark energy close to his face. For once it was clear the boy detective did not know what to do.  
Kravitz gripped his scythe but the necromancer brought the dark magic closer to Angus.  
“Release me from my bounty and the boy won’t be harmed.”  
As Kravitz stared down the necromancer Taako was uncharacteristically quiet. His head was tilted so the brim of his hat covered his face and he was stock still. He then lifted his head just enough for his eyes to be seen and raised his wand at the necromancer.  
“How about option three. You let go of him and I won’t burn your body to ashes.”  
“You’d really risk hitting your kid?”  
“I don’t miss.”  
The tip of the wand glowed but the necromancer didn’t make any kind of move to let Angus go. Just then it jumped to the side, still not letting Angus go, just in time to dodge Kravitz’s scythe. The necromancer stood back up and faced the other two men.   
“Fine. You obviously don’t care enough about this boy, might as well get some use out of him.”  
The necromancer’s whole arm was then wreathed in the dark magic as he reached towards Angus.  
“DON’T YOU TOUCH MY SON!”  
The scorching ray that hit the necromancer was massive and only barely managed to miss Angus as it flew from Taako’s wand. The necromancer was thrown back into the far wall and Angus stumbled away before falling to his knees. Taako quickly put his wand away and ran to Angus’ side, looking him over to make sure that he wasn’t hurt. Once he was close enough Angus latched onto him and buried his face in Taako’s shoulder.  
Meanwhile Kravitz easily pulled the necromancer’s soul form the smoking body and quickly dispatched it to the astral plane. He then turned to the others. His face grew guilty at seeing Angus sobbing into Taako’s blouse.  
“I’m so sorry, I should have known I didn’t get all of them. I…”  
“Shut up, we can play the pity party and self-blame game later. Right now we need to calm Angus down.”  
Kravitz nodded and sat down next to them.  
Eventually Angus stopped crying and just rested his head against Taako.  
“Did you mean it?” His voice was so low that Taako could only hear it because he was so close.  
“Mean what?”  
“That I was your son.”  
Taako stiffened. He opened his mouth like he was about to brush off the comment then closed it. His face became more serious and he tried again but still nothing came out. Eventually he just stood up and took ahold of Angus’ hand.  
“Let’s just go home, ok?”  
“Ok si… ok Taako?” He leaned in a bit closer and Taako’s sensitive ears picked up saying one more thing under his breath. “Ok Dad.”  
The rest of the way home Taako fought to keep down a smile.


End file.
